


Dixie Boy

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Series: La Fleur du Mal [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/M, Gay Panic, Iris is having a cold one with Vile, M/M, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sigma Got His Ass Kicked, THE COLDEST BITCH, That Said Cold One Is Zero, Torture, Violence, X Get's No Cold One, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: What if Iris was evil?(I'm trying to start a new series of AUs where Iris is the Maverick leader, so if you have any ideas please do write them and put them in this!)





	Dixie Boy

She giggled, turning back, digging her oil-stained nails into the door frame, looking behind her. There he was, the one proud warrior of the Maverick Hunters, Zero, shackled to a cold metal slab. He couldn’t talk anymore his tongue laying next to the slab on a small metal table, along with some of his teeth. His arms were above his head, tightly held in chains, his chest was open for anyone to see, his core exposed and steadily being drained.

   A perfect little trap for her mouse. “Well then,” Her cold voice cut through the air, Zero jerked. “Same time tomorrow?”

   Zero’s head jerked up, glaring at her, her tired to gurgles something but the half-dried oil in the back of his throat stopped him from forming any words.

   She smiled, gasping for something so important slipped her mind. “Oh I’m sorry I can’t, I’ve got a date with your little boy toy. I’ll bring you something back.” She waved her hand shutting the heavy lead door behind her, entering a code only she knew. Ordering two miner reploids to guard her little treat.

   She moved with this cold grace, everyone parted away from her, not knowing what she would do to them. However, there was one who dared to trail behind her. “Good evening Vile.”

   She couldn’t see under that helmet of his but knew he was smiling. “Good evening empress, how was his screams tonight?”

   She smiled even wider. “Oh excellent, he can still scream without his tongue.” She stopped in front of a sink, washing her hands and making sure to get the oil out from under her nails. “Tell me to have you tracked him down yet?”

   Vile nodded, picking up a fresh towel for her and offering it to her. “Yes, we’re waiting for your orders, he’s slowly falling into our trap.”

   She took the towel, wiping away the water. “Oh perfect, I must change, this is covered in oil.” Looking down at her now ruined the dress.

   “Take your time, but my question is would you like us to trap him and wait for you, my Empress?” Vile asked taking the towel back.

   “Hmmm, it would be for the best, thank you I won’t let you wait too long, let him sit in fear and let him panic like a mouse.” She sighed, lifting up her oil soaked dress. “I have to stop ruining my closes like this.”

 

   “Damnit!” He slammed into another wall, hissing as his shoulder plating sent error warnings to him. He groaned, leaning against the wall, feeling the exhaustion from the never-ending battles. He reflected it too, not taking a break between skirmishes, not even trying to recharge having nightmares of what his Zero was going through. It was horrifying enough to see Iris of all reploids to blind Sigma and beat him to death with a blunt object, but this was hell, having his Zero torn from him. And he didn’t know what his lover was going through.

   X jumped hearing a steady set of heels, looking up to see her, Iris, a sick smile on her face. “Hello love.”

   He snarled pointing his X buster at her. “Bitch!” He screamed as his body was slammed into the ground by a massive magnet under him, then one of the walls activated the magnet under him flicked off as his body slammed into the wall. Then into another, and another, his body slowly falling apart. Finally, his body stopped in the middle of the room, he forced himself to look at her. “What have you done to him?”

   Iris giggled, cupping her mouth. “What I haven’t done is the real question dear X.” She sat down on the edge of the room. “Today I removed his tongue and some teeth, here.” She tossed down a tooth.

   X gasped his stomach turning as the tooth rolled to a stop only a few inches in front of him. “Iris...why?”

   “Oh ‘why’?” She giggled again, clapping her hands together. “I would’ve been fine if he just killed me, but he had to kill my sweet dear brother Colonial, now I want you to feel what I feel. I feel death, so what do you feel X?”

   He snarled. “Colonial was a Maverick!”

   “NO!” She slammed him into another wall, and into another, the magnet’s power increasing with each slam. “He was my brother!”

   “He-ugh- betrayed-ow- us!” He gasped out feeling his own bones pierce his internal systems, his skin even his armor.

   Iris stopped, glaring down at him. “Vile come here I want you to see this.” Her right-hand man stood next to her, his arms crossed. “X...I’ll bring your remains to him, then I’ll throw them onto Maverick HQ’s front lawn.”

   X stood weakly wobbling to one side, lifting up the only working arm he had, flipping her off. “Fuck you.”

   Iris flicked a switch, the two walls powering up completely, X screamed in agony as his body was torn completely in two. His remains slamming into the magnets, oil splattered all around the room. Iris frowned, switching off the device. “Vile...I want you to bring him here, show him what he caused.” She stood up slowly, handing the controls to him. “I’m gonna go make a pretty little ribbon to put on X’s body, I think I should make a tag saying “To the Hunters with love Iris” how does that sound?”

   “Lovely my lady.”

 


End file.
